Absurda cenicienta
by Chocofresas
Summary: Un song ficc con la cancion Absurda cenicienta de Chenoa


_**Absurda cenicienta **_

CCS no me pertenece le pertenece a CLAMP

**Sakura P.O.V**

Y aquí estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida después de la desilusión que sufrí hace 6 meses.

A por cierto no me he presentado soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 23 años y soy secretaria en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de tomoeda

Bueno eso en realidad no interesa les contare que fue lo que me paso hace exactamente seis meses

***Flash Back***

Yo regresaba a mi casa estaba muy feliz había tenido mi ultimo examen y me había ido muy bien, estaba pasando frente a un bar, nunca me llamaron la atención.

Pero ese día algo me dijo que mirara hacia adentro de ese lugar divise una pareja, el de cabello castaño que me hizo recordar a mi novio Shaoran y la chica de cabello azabache me hizo acordar a Tomoyo mi mejor amiga pero supuse que no serian ellos porque esa pareja se estaba besando muy apasionadamente si me permiten decirlo.

No me pregunten si fue por curiosidad o por inherencia que me aproxime hacia la ventana de ese lugar y con un simple vistazo se me rompió el corazón la pareja que había visto eran Shaoran y Tomoyo

En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar

Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga

El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal

Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.

Y con mis ojos logré ver,

Un cuento de papel.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

Mi novio y mi mejor amiga me traicionaban, no entiendo mejor dicho ahora comprendo

Las veces que vi a Shaoran actuar extraño.

Recuerdo que cuando le preguntaba que le sucedía me decía que estaba loca.

Recuerdo que yo me enfadaba y el me contentaba diciéndome que yo era su reina y yo le creía y me olvidaba de mis sospechas.

Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,

Estás loca, eso me decías.

Ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,

Y alejarme de estas tonterías.

Y con mis manos romperé,

El cuento de papel.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

-Por que - dije yo en ese momento creo que me escudaron porque voltearon a ver hacia donde yo estaba y los vi muy sorprendidos a ambos.

-Sakura- Dijeron ambos a la vez – déjanos explicarte.

Yo aunque no se como saque fuerzas de no se donde y salí corriendo de ahí, pude oír como me llamaban y Tomoyo lloraba.

Llegue a mi casa como a los 10 minutos por suerte no había nadie me encerré en mi cuarto y llore largamente.

De pronto sentí el timbre sonar me lave la cara y baje a abrir porque ya estaban insistiendo mucho pero las voces que oí detrás de la puerta no fueron otras que las de mi "Novio" y la de "Mi mejor amiga", corriendo subí a mi cuarto corriendo y continué llorando.

Luego de un rato de insistir se marcharon, yo no salí de mi cuarto hasta la tarde del día siguiente alegando que no me encontraba bien.

Hice todo lo posible por no encontrármelos y para mi suerte lo logre fueron un par de veces mas a buscarme a mi casa pero yo pedía que dijeran que no me encontraba.

Hasta que un di decidí dejar de sufrir y comenzar una vida nueva sin ser la chica tonta e inocente que era.

Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.

Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.

Romperé, robaré,

Mi cuento de papel.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

***Fin Flash Back***

Y bueno aquí estoy exactamente seis meses después de eso tengo mi trabajo y por ahora me encuentro sola, no creo volver a creer en el amor de nuevo y respecto a Tomoyo y Shaoran no tengo idea y sinceramente no me interesan tampoco sus vidas

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, esto se acabó.

**Fin **

Volví con este Song-Ficc con la canción "absurda cenicienta" de Chenoa

Alfil me quite las ganas de hacer un ficc con esta canción jajaja

Bueno espero les guste mucho y dejen muchos **Reviews**

Bueno me fui nos leemos pronto

Bayyyyyyy


End file.
